Moujin
by Liosalfar
Summary: De si beaux yeux... Et un poignard. Ou comment Tonbo devint ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.


_Une nouvelle fiction, encore et toujours..._

_**ATTENTION, NOTA BENE :** Je la déconseille à ceux qui n'aiment pas les scènes de violences, mais, afin qu'un maximum de personnes puisse la lire et laisser des avis, je ne mettrais qu'un rating K+... Les chapitres 1 et 3 en sont dépourvus, mais le chapitre 2 est violent ! Vous êtes prévenus !_

_Cette fic concerne Tobitake Tonbo, surveillant Chuunin de l'examen du même nom. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de qui il s'agit, c'est le Chuunin qui a le crâne recouvert de bandages, et son bandeau sur les yeux, il a fait une belle démonstration de force à un concurrent récalcitrant dans le tome 5. J'ai voulu dans cette fic de trois chapitres, expliquer son apparence et ses dons._

_**En gras** : les personnages dialoguent par signes._

En italique_ : les pensées des personnages._

_Enjoy !_

**_Moujin. (1)_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

Tonbo était très fier de ses yeux. 

A la fois pour leur extraordinaire couleur, légèrement dorée, changeante en fonction de son humeur et du temps qu'il faisait, mais aussi pour leur finesse : ses prunelles captaient les mouvements lointains avec une redoutable précision.

Ce qui lui avait tout naturellement valu le poste d'éclaireur dans son équipe.

Oui, Tonbo était très fier de son regard.

* * *

La guerre des cinq grands pays durait depuis trois ans déjà. Ses équipiers et lui-même, nouvellement promus Chuunins, ne s'éloignaient que très peu de Konoha. Leurs missions se limitaient au ravitaillement d'équipes isolées plus ou moins éloignées, transport d'informations... Ce qui les maintenait à une certaine distance de la zone des combats principaux, au grand dam des trois Chuunins, mais au soulagement de leur ancienne instructrice, désormais leur capitaine. 

"Senseï, quand combattrons-nous ?", demandais fréquemment son équipier et ami.

-Bien assez tôt, crois-moi, Iwashi...", sourit Tsukiyo (2), leur instructrice.

Anko Mitarashi, jeune fille brune au regard sombre fraîchement intégrée à l'équipe depuis la désertion de son instructeur attitré, esquissa une moue déçue.

"Ce n'est pas en nous bornant à des missions D que nous allons monter en grade.", bougonna-t-elle.

Tsukiyo soupira doucement, avant de reprendre :

"Anko, peut-être que les missions qui nous sont assignées ne te plaisent pas...

-En effet.", coupa-t-elle. "Pas tant que ça, non. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une Genin.

-Alors c'est que tu n'as aucune conscience.", interrompit le capitaine en remuant doucement la tête. "Nous sommes en guerre. Même si nous ne nous éloignons pas plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de Konoha, une attaque par une unité isolée n'est certainement pas une probabilité à exclure. La zone de combat est loin, mais les combattants sont partout. C'est pour ça,", termina-t-elle sobrement, "que ce type de missions a été retiré aux Genins."

La senseï signala d'un vague mouvement de la main qu'ils pouvaient disposer, et l'équipe s'égailla dans les rues alors que le soir tombait.

"Rendez-vous demain !"

* * *

Les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent lentement, et l'équipe quitta le village. Dans le fourre-tout d'Anko, un rouleau contenait des informations cruciales destinées à un avant-poste stratégique lointain. Des shinobis de Kumo, organisés en groupe d'une dizaine environ, avançaient régulièrement dans leur direction. L'équipe partait donc pour plusieurs jours. 

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville, plus leurs pas se faisaient prudents et mesurés. Tonbo était passé à l'avant, précédant ses compagnons d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Tsukiyo, à l'arrière, surveillait une éventuelle prise à revers. Iwashi, quant à lui, veillait sur Anko, qui bougonnait à intervalles irréguliers qu'elle ferait mieux de surveiller un flanc et lui l'autre, car elle n'avait pas besoin de sa protection.

Soudain, l'éclaireur s'immobilisa, et fit rapidement comprendre par signes à leur instructrice que l'avant poste était en visuel.

"**Va t'assurer qu'ils y sont bien."**, lui répondit-elle pareillement.

Tonbo acquiesça, et, discrètement, s'approcha de l'avant poste. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple cabane de branches et de feuilles, recouverte d'un filet de camouflage, perchée dans les basses branches, à peine à deux mètres du sol, dissimulée par les ombres des feuilles de la forêt. Trois Juunins de Konoha étaient censés s'y trouver, surveillant un point de passage stratégique, le seul gué praticable d'une rivière voisine.

Ses prunelles perçantes captèrent un reflet métallique... Qui révéla le symbole de la Feuille.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, trahissant son soulagement, et son regard se tourna vers ses équipiers.

"**La voie est libre, venez."**

* * *

Tsukiyo, Iwashi et Anko le rejoignirent. 

"Tout à l'air calme.", annonça-t-il. "J'ai repéré au moins deux shinobis dans l'abri.

-Parfait.", sourit Tsukiyo. "Il n'est donc pas tombé."

L'équipe, restant sous la protection des arbres, s'avança vers l'abri. Brusquement, le regard acéré du guetteur fut attiré par... Un autre reflet...

"A couvert !", cria-t-il soudain.

Dans un réflexe acquis par la longue habitude et la confiance dans l'éclaireur, tous lui obéirent, alors que l'abri se volatilisait, soufflé par une intense explosion.

* * *

Une lourde fumée noirâtre apparut, véhiculant une âcre poussière qui, à peine leur bouche ouverte, irritait leur gorge et les faisait violemment tousser. Protégeant leur visage des débris, ils entendirent un claquement métallique sec, puis deux, trois... Intrigué par ce qui venait de tomber près de lui, Iwashi releva la tête, et retint un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur : il y avait bien trois bandeaux de Konoha devant lui. Mais les corps qui allaient avec se résumaient à quelques flaques de sang pourpre. 

"L'avant poste est tombé...", murmura-t-il avant d'exploser dans une toux violente, peinant à reprendre sa respiration.

* * *

Prudente, la longue manche de sa tunique posée sur ses narines et ses lèvres, Tsukiyo leva le regard, et distingua, entre les volutes de fumées, deux silhouettes. 

"_Ennemis._", diagnostiqua-t-elle aussitôt. "_Ils veulent nos infos..._ Anko !", cria-t-elle à la jeune fille tombée près d'elle, "Recule dans les buissons !"

La Chuunin s'exécuta, alors que ses équipiers et son capitaine se relevaient.

"_C'est ma faute."_, culpabilisa Tonbo. _"J'aurais dû deviner qu'en nous entendant parler, les shinobis seraient venus au dehors, au moins pour voir qui passait... Je n'ai pas bien analysé la scène..."_

Le regard doré capta un froissement de feuiles, bien trop important pour un animal de forêt...

"_Ils nous prennent à revers !"_, cria-t-il intérieurement. "_Non... Ils veulent Anko !_"

Et, sans un mot, profitant de la dissimulation offerte par la poussière, il bondit dans les buissons, et repoussa violemment son équipière vers leur capitaine.

Juste à temps.

Il sentit un coup sourd frapper sa nuque, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Tsukiyo s'était levée, prête à affronter les silhouettes vaguement présentes devant elle. Lorsque soudain… 

"Ils partent...", murmura Iwashi, venu se placer près d'elle, toussotant.

"_S'ils partent,"_, songea-t-elle, _"C'est soit qu'ils nous croient morts... Impossible, ils m'ont certainement entendue crier. Alors..."_

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à cette pensée.

"ANKO !", cria-t-elle en se retournant rapidement. "ANKO !"

La nommée se redressait, se relevant après avoir raclé le sol sur quelques mètres.

"Chsuis là...", grogna-t-elle en se tenant le crâne, essuyant le sang qu'une fine balafre laissait couler sur sa joue.

-Le rouleau..."

Anko porta vivement sa main à son fourre-tout, et, après quelques secondes insoutenables, en sortit le précieux document.

Tsukiyo soupira de soulagement, avant de se tourner vers son équipe.

"Iwashi...

-Ca... kheuf, va, senseï.", toussa le nommé.

-Et toi, Anko ?

-Je n'ai rien.", répondit la jeune fille.

Le nuage de poussière, poussé par la brise de fin d'après-midi, dériva lentement...

"Tonbo ?", appela Tsukiyo.

Aucune réponse.

"Tonbo ?", répéta-t-elle, déjà plus inquiète. Peut-être avait-il été blessé par l'explosion, et gisait, inconscient, à quelques mètres...

Toujours pas de réponse.

Iwashi et Anko se joignirent à ses appels, de plus en plus inquiets... Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux eût l'idée de chercher près de l'abri.

"Tsukiyo-senseï !", cria Iwashi, pétrifié.

La shinobi le rejoignit, et, son regard se durcissant, serra violemment la mâchoire.

Sur le sol, entre les flaques de sang et les graviers, gisaient quatre bandeaux de la Feuille.

* * *

_Et voici pour le premier chapitre._

_(1) Moujin signifie aveugle... j'ai trouvé que c'était un bon titre pour cette fic _

_(2) Tsukiyo est un prénom japonais, signifiant littéralement : nuit éclairée par la lune. Joli, non :3_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce chapitre était le plus sympathique de l'histoire, je préviens encore une fois, ceux qui n'aiment pas les scènes de torture ne visitent pas le second chapitre ! Celui-ci mérite au moins rating T !_

_J'ai quand même droit à une rev' ;-P ?_


End file.
